


You Thought I Was Happy (But We're Really Not Getting A Break Here)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Headaches, M/M, Tears, Training, suspicious thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Spars, trainings, that weird way the Commander was watching us just now...Hey, does your head hurt?





	You Thought I Was Happy (But We're Really Not Getting A Break Here)

**Author's Note:**

> *awkwardly pushes this towards y'all*

Gabriel watched from the sidelines as Hanzo and Genji trained.  The two were fluid in their movements, but whereas Genji was not afraid to leave Hanzo a little bruise, joking about how they used to train when they were younger, Hanzo was more held back.  He was careful with his strikes, making sure to hit armor where he was more padded, and when he hit in weaker spots he subtly pulled his shots.  Gabriel wasn’t even sure if Genji realized what his brother was doing, but he saw it clear as day.  

He was afraid of hurting him again.  It was understandable really.  With everything that happened between them, it would make sense that the elder Shimada would hold back, but not  _ this _ much.  Whereas he would sometimes leave rolling his shoulder when he thought no one was looking and grimacing in pain when he touched certain spots, Genji would leave just as fine as when he came in.

It was aggravating Gabriel to no end.  You would think that by this time in their healing relationship that Hanzo would understand that it is  _ okay _ to rough him up a bit.  That he wouldn’t do that again, and even if it ever got to that point there would be others to hold him back.

Gabriel stiffened.  

Unless…  He also feared the others wouldn’t be  _ able _ to hold him back.  The Blackwatch Commander hadn’t seen what happened in Hanamura, but he’d heard the story.  Something or another was said, Hanzo got angered, murdered his brother, blah blah blah.  What was making Gabriel stiff, however, was another matter entirely.

Genji always described Hanzo as a fair, honest brother.  He was kind to his kid brother as much as he could be, he was his best friend and when he would scold him Genji could always feel the love and want for his wellbeing behind his words, but with his father and the elders Genji could only ever feel the want to make the Clan look good.

How Genji described Hanzo during the battle…  It was as if he was a completely different person.  His words only speaking on the good of the Clan, and nothing more.  Throwing insults that he knew would hit deep, and hadn’t hesitated to draw his blade.  

It didn’t sound like the man he saw standing in front of him now.  This man was stoic, but kind.  Honest, but fair.  A damn good fighter, and a damn good man.  Although Gabriel knew that he could put an arrow through someone’s eye and not even blink, those were kills that he held no emotion to, but he could always see the way he sat a little slouched after a mission.  How he would put his head in his hands when he thought his door was closed.  

He felt the guilt of the kills he’s made.  And Gabriel has no doubt Genji was his worst guilt.  

Even Angela had mentioned it.  He just wasn’t brother-killing material.  He was…  Sweet to her.  She was one of the first people he’d smiled at on base after Lerner.  

Finally, with a sigh, he called the training over, and retired to his room for the evening.  He had a lot to think about.

  
  


“Brother,” Genji said as he handed Hanzo a water bottle, “Did you see the way that the Commander was watching us?”

Hanzo nodded, “Yes…  It seemed he was thinking rather hard on something.  Perhaps figuring where we are to be put for the next mission.”

Genji shrugged, “Perhaps.”

The brother’s parted ways, Genji hurrying off to meet up with a few other Recruit, and Hanzo took a slow walk towards his room.  He wasn’t tired, but his head was killing him.  Throbbing, pounding, vibrating his his skull.  He stumbled into his room as the headache got worse, leaning his back against his door before sliding to the floor as his hands came up to grip the sides of his head.

“Agent Shimada?” Athena asked, her voice soft in the room but it echoed like an empty chamber in Hanzo’s head.

“Just a headache.” Hanzo replied.

“Might I suggest some Excedrin?” Athena tried, her voice even softer, but it was still too loud.

Hanzo nodded slightly, “Yeah…  I’ll take some once-” He faulted, his eyes closing tightly as light flooded into his room and all but blinded him.  He pulled his knees to his chest, placing his forehead to them as he fought the pain.

“Shall I call Dr. Zeigler?” She asked, her voice ever softer but  _ still too loud _ . 

“N-No, I’m alright-” His words cut off in a cry of pain as the pain  _ tripled _ ,  Tears spilled down his cheeks unwillingly, and her fell to the side, curling tightly in on himself.

He felt…  Something, maybe someone near him.  Something was touching his arm but he just curled in on himself more.  He wanted to sit up, stand up, power through it but damn it all, it  _ hurt _ .  He’d never felt pain like this.

Something slipped under him, the floor disappeared from below him.  He could feel air against him, but ignored it to instead focus on covering his eyes from the assault of sudden light.  After a few moments the light disappeared now a soft darkness greeted his closed eyes, and then without warning he was set down on something soft.  Fluffy.  He gripped the soft fabric? tightly in his hand and curled impossibly tighter on himself.  Someone was talking to him, but it was too loud!  Too muffled.  Too…  Too…

His world turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I know it's been forever, I was swamped with Work during the summer year, but school has started back and I am able to write my shiz now *evil grin* 
> 
> Also, last chapter I mentioned Hanzo having little late time activities with another guy in Hanamura, do y'all wanna see that? Because at the time he was 14, and had legit sex the first time at 16. I already have it sort of planned out, but I won't write it unless y'all want, but I'm just warnin' y'all now (that's a lot of y'alls...) Hanzo is surprising when it comes to sex.


End file.
